puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing
Clothing consists of all the tradable items purchased at a tailor. It is probably the most distinguishing difference between players' characters. Clothing is often the first thing a new player purchases. There are no limits to how much clothing a pirate can carry on them at a time. Depending on the labor and commodities required to make a product, it will decay at different rates. There are also various clothing items which are awarded for achieving particular navy ranks. Restrictions On subscription oceans, much of the clothing available can only be worn by subscribers. On both subscriber and doubloon oceans, there are several items that can only be worn by those who have earned a trophy for Illustrious reputation, or that can only be worn by box buyers, or is restricted by either crew or flag rank. For items requiring crew rank, the wearer must also have the appropriate badge on doubloon oceans, or on subscriber oceans, a subscription. Finally, it is not possible to wear clothing meant for the opposite sex. If you are carrying such clothing on you, it will be in the "Miscellaneous" section of your booty panel. Colors Most clothing items are available in a variety of colors. They usually have a primary color, and many also have a secondary color. These are in addition in any basic colors that are not adjustable. For example, a part of the captain's hat is always white. There are numerous possibilities for the primary and secondary colors. All of them are available from tailors except for atlantean, indigo, night blue and colors only used in promotions. For details see: color. Some items with black, gold, and purple will have additional doubloon costs. For more information on which items fall within this category, please see the additional doubloon costs table. Clothing, psychology and swordfighting Wearing expensive clothing is one of the most common forms of conspicuous consumption in the game. Black clothing is particularly valued in this context as it is both a fashionable color and extremely expensive compared to almost any other color. Gold clothing is often even more expensive, but some consider the dark-yellow fabric to be less attractive than black. In multiplayer puzzles, including the swordfighting section of sea battles, the hat/bandana is the only visible piece of clothing. One can attempt to intimidate other players/teams by wearing an unusually expensive hat. In brawls, wearing a particularly noticeable hat may cause the other team to target you first. Historical notes *Originally, when clothing dusted, it would only form rags in red, blue, white and tan. Rags of other colors existed, but were only created as prizes for Ocean Master-sponsored events and could not be acquired otherwise. With , rags were generated based on the primary color of the clothing that dusted when they were generated. A few bugs with striped clothing were ironed out in the next few releases. *With , the Atlantean helmet and other atlantean-colored clothing items were introduced. These items can only be acquired via Atlantis treasure chests and always come in "new" condition. Additionally, standard clothing items are frequently awarded via treasure chests, although always with only ten days remaining before they dust or turn to rags. *With , the color indigo was introduced with the release of Cursed Isles. Indigo clothing can only be acquired via Cursed Isles treasure chests and always come in "new" condition. The treasure chests in Cursed Isles also contained three new types of hats: Enlightened Mask, High enlightened mask and Enthralled mask. *With , the night blue color was introduced with Haunted Seas. Clothing of this color can only be acquired via Haunted Seas treasure chests and always come in "new" condition. External/other links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *Quid Pro Clothes' Personal Design Studio *Diamondblade's photo sheet of male clothing